Estrellas
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Murdoc reflexionando un poco. Quizás un poquito de Murdoc/2d casi nada.


_**Resumen:**__ Murdoc reflexionando un poco. Quizás un poquito de Murdoc/2d casi nada._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Gorillaz no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para canalizar mi propia locura._

_**Adv:**__ Algo azucarado …Gay, no mucho._

_Estrellas_

Aspiró una profunda calada de humo dejando que este inundara lentamente por completo sus pulmones, aquel sabor a tabaco deslizándose por sus sentidos, lograba siempre relajarlo luego de una jornada demasiado larga de días muy calidos.

Miró con pereza la viva ciudad que se presentaba ante él brillante, poderosa y soberbia, desde aquel mirador olvidado, perdido entre los viejos árboles que coronaban la especie de cerro.

No podía creer que se encontrase allí…Era endemoniadamente increíble, simplemente aún se negaba a creerlo o asimilarlo del todo. Sonrió indolente, después todo aquella era una sensación común en el, no natural claro (léase el estar ebrio), el no encontrarse dentro del todo en sus facultades, que podía decir amaba a la bohemia como quién adora a una vieja amante caprichosa y sensual. Quién podría decir mejor que él que mal camino traía cosas buenas e _interesantes_, fuera de aquellas leyes del Karma, completamente falsas, siendo él, y ahora aquí en la cima del mundo. Aunque viéndolo de esa perspectiva, el propio karma también podría aplicarse a él, en un sentido algo aislado en: una buena adultez compensando aquella infancia de mierda. Justificaba el hecho de que fuera muchas veces un completo cabrón por mero placer.

¡No!...El simplemente disfrutaba del mal, porque sí y punto. Y un reverendo pepino con el karma no era algo importante.

Pero de todas formas, karma o no karma, Dios o Belzebub, la vida estaba girando de una manera atípicamente favorable y vertiginosa, le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Y le costaba creerlo por lo mismo, como no en mucho tiempo, se encontraba inexpresadamente feliz.

En la cima del mundo, no solo literalmente…Y como todo había sucedido tan rápido de una forma casi inexplicable uniéndose como un increíble rompecabezas siniestro de casualidades y desgracias, como formando una pequeña tormenta para terminar en un enorme estallido luminoso.

Y verdaderamente eso era.

Un enorme estallido de luz.

Estrellas…

Ciertamente jamás entendería como funcionan las cosas allí arriba, pero disfrutaba la incertidumbre de ver que sucedería en la guerra de ajedrez entre los arriba y los abajo.

Río sigilosamente complacido.

-Vaya a veces me cuesta creer que puedes reír de otra manera o algo.-

-¿Qué? Soy una persona con muchas facetas 2d.-

-Quizás…Aún te conozco muy poco.-

-Veras como baja la curiosidad después de un tiempo, soy un tipo interesante.-Se cruzo de brazos soberbio.

-La ciudad es… monstruosa, una enorme criatura oscura, que devora a quien puede. Pero hemos dominado a la bestia que ahora duerme apacible bajo nuestros pies, acunada bajo esa cuna de luces.-Mencionó distante mientras se apoyaba en el jeep mientras prendía un cigarrillo que se balanceaba entres sus labios.

-Joh!...Sí que eres un tipo extraño. Y homosexual.-Río con agrado mientras fijaba su vista a la distancia. 2d era un tipo que de veras lograba sorprenderlo a veces, fuera de ese aire de ausente cadáver con orbes vacías y su torpeza, realmente era alguien que lograba llamar su atención. No por nada era su voz aquel muchacho debilucho de cabello azul natural.

-Vah!...siempre matas mi inspiración que llega, me visita muy poco. Es como mis ex novias…No, espera.-

-2d esa información obvia, créeme compañero que no era necesaria.-

-Murdoc?-

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Creo que soy muy feliz.- La frase lo tomó por sorpresa, al igual que su mano sobre su hombro junto con su sonrisa. No supo que responder, miro sus ojos en silencio, una brisa paso entre ellos meciendo su cabello. Una sonrisa fue deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas de forma casi imperceptible.

-Yo…También 2d yo también.-

_Calientito mi fic…Recién horneado de mi más pura inspiración, con sus finales abruptos, como todos mis one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo._

**Reviews?**


End file.
